Boundary Line
by Kyuu Nigatsu
Summary: Diantara kami ada garis pembatas. Dia ada sisi sana. Aku ada sisi sini. Dan aku tertarik ke tempat itu. Aku tak bisa menahannya.
1. Chapter 1

Boundary Line

Author : Kyuu Nigatsu.

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke , Naruto , and XXX '' Rahasia ''

Rating : T – M

Warning : shounei – ai , Yaoi , Straight

Genre : Friendship , Romance

Konoha High School

''Sudah sampai ditujuan Sasuke-sama"Ucap sopir itu sambil memberikan tas tuan muda.''aah,terima kasih paman''ucap sasuke dengan senyum tipis.

Tap tap

''kyaaa,sasuke-sama ohayou!''seru seluruh siswi-siswi KHS.

''ohayou minna.''balas sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya.

''kyaaaa,sasuke-sama!

''hora!Seperti biasa penampilan sasuke-kun selalu menawan,kyaaa!''seru siswi berambut pink pendek

''iya!Sudah pintar,sifatnya ramah terus keluarganya juga super kaya,punya rumah sakit pula,ahhhh!.''balas siswi berambut pirang pucat tapi diikat pony tail.

''ya ya ya''gumam malas dari salah satu siswi berambut pirang emas panjang yang dibiarkan lepas.

''uh,jawaban apaan itu,naru!.Semangat dong!itu pangeran kita tahu.''seru siswi berambut pink itu.''hmn,benar yang dikatakan sakura''balas siswi berambut pirang pucat.''hn,ino dan sakura!''ucap naruto setengah ikhlas.''ih,kau ini!kalau begini terus bagaimana dengan calon suami masa depanmu'' seru siswi berambut pink itu yang ternyata bernama sakura.''iya tuh!Nanti kamu jadi perawam tua,loh!hahahah''ucap ino sambil tertawa.

''ah,kita harus bersyukur,nih!Kita bisa sekelas dengannya!''ucap sakura.''hmp''gumam ino.

''ya aku tahu.''jawab singkat dan Ino yang mendengar ucapan naruto menggeleng kepala.''aish,kadang-kadang aku heran dengan sikapmu terlalu cuek tahu.''ucap ino sambil menunjuk kenaruto.''hai,aku juga berfikir tentang dirimu aku lihat-lihat kamu tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenismu,dech!''ucap sakura sambil berwajah bingung.''atau kamu tidak normal?''lanjutnya.

''hm''hanya gumam dibalas naruto yang ditanggapi dengan wajah aneh oleh sakura dan ino.''jadi!...naruto kau itu….''

''tidak''balas naruto singkat.''eh!''

Naruto'Pov

''tidak''

Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang iya,tapi tidak mungkinkan kalau aku bilang seperti aku disangka tidak normal oleh mereka kalau aku jawab seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku seorang laki-laki aku sedang menyamar jadi perempuan ini di sebabkan karna otou-san ku,kalau aku ceritakan pasti panjang jadi singkatnya ini adalah tantangan atau lebih tepatnya hukuman sebab aku membuat ulah dengan berkelahi bahkan ada yang sampai masuk penjara. Otou-san yang tidak tahan dengan sifatku yang sangat nakal ini menyita semua fasilitas dan asset-aset berhargaku.

Awalnya aku tanggapi dengan santai tapi kelama-lamaan aku mulai jengah dan sangat bosan aku tidak bisa apa-apa contohnya saat mau pergi kesekolah motor ninjaku disita terpaksa naik bus terus uang saku sebatas ongkos pergi dan pulang sekolah saja .Yang benar saja!.Tidak dapat berfoya-foya dengan teman-teman sebab itu aku mulai tidak kuat dengan kehidupan seperti orang miskin .Lalu aku menemui otou-san untuk minta maaf dan meminta kembali fasilitas dan asset-asetku .Namun Otou-san tidak memberikan langsung apa permintaanku dia memberiku syarat yang tentunya aku terkejut.

Pertama,Aku harus lulus dari SMP Kaze dengan nilai tertinggi bukan terbaik,loh!{ Sebagai informasi saja saat itu aku masih kelas 3 SMP }Aku tanggapi dengan santai sebab walaupun aku rada-rada nakal begitu aku ini rumayan jenius tapi ada yang lebih membuat aku terkejut bahkan saat itu juga lebih baik aku berpakaian badut saja dari pada melakukannya itu karena otou-san memintaku untuk jadi perempuan ditahun pertama masuk SMA,yang benar saja!aku tidak mau!tapi otou-san mengancamku hidupku akan lebih senggara lagi dari tidak pernah main-main dalam ucapannya.

Jadi,akhirnya beginilah tahun pertama sekolah SMA KHS jadi perempuan tanpa rasa tidak akan ketahuan ,benar karna aku tidak akan cemas dan takut ketahuan karena semuanya sudah diurus oleh otou-sanku dan Nenekku juga yang jadi kepala sekolah aku tidak akan takut ,kalau terbongkar cuek tidak peduli.

''Eh,naruto!jadi apa alasanmu kalau begitu.''ucap ino.''ya,kenapa kamu terlihat seperti tidak tertarik gitu?atau kamu ada trauma!''timpal sakura juga.

''hah,itu cerita ya panjang sekali sakura,ino!''balasku

''ceritakan naru!''seru sakura semangat.''cih,kalau kalian ingin mendengarnya kalian akan mengengarnya besok dan besok lagi!''ucapku malas.''eh,sepanjang itukah!''ino kebingungan dengan balasanku.''Maksudku,aku malas ceritanya jadi intinya Ya aku trauma yang namanya cinta bahkan mendengar kata cinta saja membuat telingaku panas jadi jangan bahas ini lagi dan jangan Tanya sebabnya''seru kesalku kemudian aku pergi dari kelasku setelah perpamitan kepada mereka.

Atap sekolah

''ah,ini melelahkan!Baru 1 bulan sekolah disini sudah membuatku hampir kehabisan nafas rasanya''

''eh,kehabisan nafas? Rasanya sekolah ini tidak dilarang pengambilan udara,dech!''seru seseorang.

Deg

''ah,siapa!''teriakku

''hn,uchiha sasuke teman sekelasmu dobe!''ucap seseorang yang ternyata sang pangeran sekolah,Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku yang mendengar panggilan mengejek sang pangeran sekolah murka.

''apa kau bilang tadi TEMEE!''makiku.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu terkejut namun tertutup dengan senyum palsu yang menjijikan itu.''hmn,baru pertama kali ada seorang wanita memanggilku sekasar itu?Atau kau bukan wanita?''ucapnya yang tepat sasaran.

Deg

Aku harus tenang jangan sampai ketahuan dengan si brengsek ini.

''terus aku harus bilang apa,heh!''sinisku

''Oh,pangeranku Pujaan hatiku gitu?Atau Sasuke-sama Pangeranku datang padaku dan berbicara dengaku,kyaaaa!eh,maaf saja!Memang kau itu siapa aku eh?terus apa ,tidak ada gunanya aku berbicara pita suara aku saja''lanjutku dengan sinis.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan gadis itu hanya diam.

''dan satu lagi!Memang bagi orang lain kau pangeran yang ramah dan mudah tersenyum tapi bagiku kau hanya mayat hidup yang penuh dengan ,kau bisa membohongi mata orang sich!Tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa membohongiku,heh!Dan hentikan senyum palsu menjijikan itu kau membuatku muntah,tahu!''ucap ku penuh kebencian

Setelah itu aku pergi dari atap membiarkan sasuke terpaku dengan ucapan kasarku..

Koridor

''Hah,yang benar saja !Aku terlambat masuk kelas anko sensei!Bolos dari jam pertama sampai jam ketiga,nih! cih,biar tidak peduli! Hah''helas nafasku

Sambil menyandar di cekungan jendela koridor terlihat dari sana taman ini koridor sangat sepi karena jam belajar ketiga.

''tapi apa aku terlalu kasar tadi padanya?.Hah,untuk apa aku peduli tapi entah kenapa melihatnya selalu membuat aku kesal ya!''

''hmn,mungkin Karena kepribadianmu hampir sama denganmu dulu?Suka memaksakan diri!''ucap seseorang dari belakangku.

Deg

''siapa yang bera…..Kakashi ?''tanyaku

''kau ketahuan bolos harus dihukum,hmm!''ucap kakashi.''dan panggil aku sensei karena mulai sekarang aku akan jadi gurumu sekaligus pengawasmu,ok!''lanjutnya dengan senyum menjijikannya yang tertutup masker.

''kau menjijikan!''seruku lalu aku melayangkan tendangan kearahnya yang ditangkap dengan mudah tapi bukan naruto namanya kalau tidak bisa melawan balik.

Hush BRAKKK

Tap

''hehehe,reflekmu masih dibawah standar naruto!Kau berfikir bisa mengalahkanku!Butuh 100 tahun baru bisa,fufufu''ucapnya mengejekku setelah membalik tendanganku lalu mengambil tangan kananku dan membalikanku lalu menabrakkanku kedinding.

''kau kasar sekali kakashi ero!''seruku kesal lalu mencoba melepaskan lilitannya.''heh,sopan sekali kamu dengan senseimu ya?Kurasa kamu harus diberi pelajaran,nich!''ucapnya tepat ditelingan kananku.

Deg

''ngg..AH''desahku

''brengsek apa yah kau lakukan ero hen-Akh!

''hmn,coba kau ulangi lagi!''ucapnya lagi-lagi selalu berakhir dia melecehkan aku seperti ini bila melawannya.

''brengsek!apa yang kau sentuh itu!jauhkan tanganmu dari sana''

Aku mulai berusaha berontak saat tangannya mula menyusup dibalik rokku.

''kau!apa kau sadar yang kau laku-akhh ''

Cih,aku tidak dapat bicara jelas begini satu-satunya cara…

''brengsek!AKU LAKI-LAKI!''

TAKK

BRUKKK

WUSHH

BRAKKK

''kakashi kau membuat aku murka!Ku bunuhkau!''ucapku dengan aura gelap lepas dari kukungannya aku menendang selangkanya.

''aduh,yare-yare!aku hanya bercanda naruto kau membuatku kesakitan tahu!Bagaimana nanti aku impoten!Arrg ini salahmu naruto,aduhhh!''ringis kesakitan kakashi.

''heh,itu salahmu tahu!Kenapa menggodaku disaat aku tidak ada mood!''seruku kesal ada persimpangan didaninya.

''uh,itu salahmu karena bernampilan manis,sich!''ucapnya.

CTAKK

''nani!kau mau ku tendang lagi ya!Ingat!kalau bukan suruhan otou-san,aku tidak akan berpenampilan menjijikan seperti ini!.

''ya,ya,ya''gumam kakashi cuek

''cih,lebih baik aku pergi aja dari sini!''

kemudian aku membalikan tubuh lalu melangkah maju meninggalkan kakashi yang sedang kesakitan namun langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat seseorang didepanku.

''kau!sejak kapan disana''ucapku datar padahal sudah panic setengah mati kalau ketahuan dengannya.

''hn''gumamnya lalu pergi dari sana.

''Oiii,tunggu!''seruku lalu menarik tangannya.''jawab pertaanyaanku,sasuke!''seruku kesal.

''hah,sejak "brengsek!aku laki-laki!''ucapnya datar berbeda dengan yang biasanya.

Aku yang mendengar itu hanya terkejut dan panic.

''gawat''bathinku panic lalu aku melirik kakashi yang masih santai harus tenang.

''oh,sudah ketahuan ya?''ucapku santai lalu aku berbalik dan menuju kearah kekashi yang menatap aku datar.

''ini salahmu!''ucapku datar lalu aku melewati kakashi dengan santai.

Taman Belakang Sekolah

Hah,kalau begini besok aku akan ketahuan,bukan besok lagi tapi mungkin sekarang bisa harus menyiapkan mental,nich!

'hah,melelahkan!''hela nafasku.

Disini sangat sepi dan menyentuh kulitku dengan melihat terasa tertidur dalam perangkap langit biru yang terayun sadar hatiku melembut melihat awan seperti menari-nari tiba-tiba bersenandung mengeluarkan suara nyata.

 **Nemuru anata wa kanashisou de**

 **Warui yume demo miteru you da**

 **How do I live without you ?**

 **Anata to iu sora no naka**

 **Boku dake wo tojikomete**

 **Itsuka mita aozora wo**

 **Sagasezu ni nageku kedo**

 **Hito wa minna sora no naka**

 **Jiyuu to iu kago no naka**

 **Hoshimo yoru no sora yuku ate mo**

 **Mienai me de samayou**

''Suara yang indah.''ucap seseorang yang aku kenal dari suara baritonenya.

''ada apa kau disini,hm?.Atau kau kesini untuk mempermalukanku.''

''hn,menurutmu bagaimana?''tanyanya balik

"entahlah itu hakmu bukan!Jadi seterahmu aku sudah siap resikonya.''

''oh,kau sudah pasrah ya !''

''…''

''lemah!''

''bukan urusanmu!''bentakku

''cuma satu orang bukan ?''

''hmn"

''kau bisa menutup mulutnya bukan?''

''hm,memangnya bisa?''tanyaku pada dia

''tentu!tapi mungkin ada syaratnya mungkin !''ucapnya yang membuatku penasaran.

''syarat?.Apa syaratnya?''

''kau ingin tahu ?''balasnya yang membuatku mulai kesal

''jawab saja,brengsek !''seruku kesal yang ditanggapi senyum datar olehnya.

"baiklah!.Syaratnya adalah…

TBC

Saya masih Newbie jadi maklum saja ya banyakkk.

Ini FF K2 Saya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously**

''syarat?.Apa syaratnya?''

''kau ingin tahu ?''balasnya yang membuatku mulai kesal

''jawab saja,brengsek !''seruku kesal yang ditanggapi senyum datar olehnya.

"baiklah!.Syaratnya adalah…

Boundary Line

Author : Kyuu Nigatsu.

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke , Naruto , and XXX '' Rahasia ''

Rating : T – M

Warning : shounei – ai , Yaoi , Straight

Genre : Friendship , Romance

Chapter II

"Baiklah syaratnya adalah kau harus jadi pacarku !''

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu terkejut bukan kesal dan marah menjadi satu.

"Kau mau kuhajar ya !jangan main-main denganku , brengsek!''

"Aku serius tahu!''jawabnya santai

''Kau gila!Apa kau sadar syarat yang kau minta itu sangat menjijikan!''kesalku

"Tenang saja hanya sementara Cuma pura-pura!''balasnya

''Oh ya! Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan persyaratmu itu,heh!''sindirku.

''Tapi aku tertarik.''balasnya dengan seringainya.

''Ohh,Terus apa yang kau lakukan bila aku menyetujui persyaratanmu pada orang itu.''tantangku

''oh,itu sih bungkam saja mulutnya''ucapnya santai yang berhasil membuatku naik naik darah.

TWICTH

''Apa yang kau bilang!Bungkam!Hanya itu?Aku bahkan bisa melakukan lebih dari itu brengsek!''

''Tenang,Jangan main marah saja!Jadi bagaimana kau setuju?

"Hah!Kau pikir aku akan menyetujui persyaratan konyolmu itu,heh!"Sinisku

''Ayolah akan jadi permainan yang tahu itu !''Balasnya riang.

TWICTH

''Oh,nyali juga mentalmu ternyata memanggilku dengan sebuttan menjijikan seperti itu.''kesalku

''Maaf!Heheh''cengesannya''Tapi bagaimana kau tertarik,tidak?''lanjutannya

''Tidak!''tegasku.''Nande?''balasnya penasaran.

''Pertama ,Apa kau tahu siapa yang mengetahui indentitas asliku?''Yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala yang berhasil membuat aku ,Dibandingkan dirimu dengan dirinya kurasa kau berbanding jauh dari segi fisik maupun segi yang Ketiga,kau it-…''Cukup!Kurasa sampai itu saja satu pertanyaan untukmu dibandingkan kau dengan siapa yang paling berkuasa?''potongnya

''Kemungkinan sebanding!''

''Hmn,Benarkah!Siapa dia?''Ucapnya penasaran.''Jadi,kau benar-benar tidak tahu ?Cih,kuharap kau tidak mendapat serangan jantunganmu nanti saat mendengar namanya?''

''Segitu hebatnya dia sampai membuat aku jantungan segala,kau terlalu berlebihan,naruto!''Serunya tidak percaya.

''Hmm,Uchiha Sasuke''

''eh,coba ulangi lagi!Kurasa aku tuli sesaat.''

''Kau mendengarnya brengsek!''

''Nani!Kenapa sampai ketahuan dengan dia!''

''Kau baru bertanya sekarang setelah kau mengajukan persyaratan anehmu itu,heh!.Dan tunggu sebentar kau tahu dari mana kalau penyamaranku sudah ada yang ketahuan''bentakku baru sadar dari pernyataan aneh darinya.

''Dari Kakashi''

''Dia itu!,Hah,Kau tahu gara-gara kemesuman dia aku jadi ketahuan,baka!''geramku

''Jadi bagaimana?''Tanyanya padaku

''Lihat situasi dulu''Santaiku.

''OH''

 **TENG TENG**

''Waw,sudah masuk nih!Ayo masuk kelas!''

Aku bolos hari ini!''

''jangan bercanda!Kalau ketahuan sama Minato-jisan bagaimana?Hukumanmu akan ditambah beratkan loh!''

''asal kau tidak memberitahunya soal ini,Aku jamin tidak ada yang mengetahuinya,paham!''

''heheh,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yang honey~''

''jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu!Pergi kau dari hadapanku sekarang juga.!

''hai~hai~Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!.Jaa~''

TAP TAP

''hmn,AHH…Tunggu dulu!Hei!"seruku lagi

''Nani?''

''Arigatou Nagato"Ucapku tiba- tiba

''eh,hmm''Balas nagato dengan senyuman lalu berbalik arah.

Twicth

''Hah,Dia tidak menjawab ,dia itu selalu membuat aku kesal!Dan apa-apaan syarat mengerikan itu,huh!''gumamku

Setelah nagato tidak terlihat dari pandangannya lagi,Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menuju kesebuah pohon persik yang dia melihat seseorang sedang tiduran santai.

''Sudah puas nguping ya ?''

''hn''

'' kau sekarang jadi penguntitku,hmm!?''

"hn"

''Heh,jadi benar toh!Jadi apa rencanamu sekarang,heh!Mau menyebarkan ini keseluruh sekolah,hm''jawab santaiku.

''Untuk apa?''balas datar sasuke masih bersandar dipohon tersebut.''Tentu untuk mempermalukanku,bukan!''balasku santai

''Santai sekali?Kau tidak takut aku menyebarkannya?''Santai sasuke masih dengan posisi bersandar dibatangan pohon tersebut.''Aku tidak peduli!Seandainya ketahuan ya ketahuan saja. Emang aku harus peduli.''balasku kelewat santai kemudian aku juga ikut bersandar dipohon tersebut.

''Tentu kau harus peduli bukan!.Harga dirimu sebagai laki – laki sedang dipertaruhkan!''balas sasuke datar.

''Kau sedang mempropokasiku,hmn!''

''hn''

''Sebenarnya…Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?''

''Apa maksudmu"

''Kau uchiha?Kau tahu maksud dari kalimatku!''

''hn''

''Kau mau kubunuh,hmm!''

''hn''

''BRENGSEK!.Cih.'''

Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang menghampiri mereka tiada yang memulai hanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa ditubuh mereka sampai mereka tertidur lelap dilangit cerah.

 **DITEMPAT LAIN**

''Apa kau sudah menemukan dia, **L**?

''Sudah Tuanku.''

''Benarkah!HAHAHA,Akhirnya aku menemukanmu My FAIRY LADY .Bawa dia kehadapanku, **L**!.BAWA DIA UNTUKKU!''

''Baik Tuanku!

 **TBC**


End file.
